<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Though we're far away, the memories bring us closer by pjskitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656342">Though we're far away, the memories bring us closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjskitty/pseuds/pjskitty'>pjskitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Gender Identity Crisis, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Only a small one though, Other, cursing, idk what else to tag, implied side haechle, implied side kunten, only a little tho, side markno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjskitty/pseuds/pjskitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after three years of constant texting and calling, renjun and jisung are meeting for the first time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the rensung files</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Though we're far away, the memories bring us closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#rs067</p><p>title from home by seventeen :D</p><p>firstly id like to thank the mods for making my very first fic fest so enjoyable!! you guys are very awesome and nice and understanding!! thank you for being so patient with me aaaa you guys are the best!! next to the prompter!! ive been very excited while writing this and im even more excited to post it bc its kinda grown into my baby with how long ive worked on it aaa i hope you like it!! and lastly to my beta!! ik i didnt come to you as much as i said i would but you were still very helpful and nice :D</p><p>this is based off of my best friend and i!! with an added romantic twist ofc bc rensung :] </p><p>lastly id like to point out that some of the dreamies use different pronouns and are nonbinary so ill just list them really quick!!<br/>renjun they/them (enby)<br/>jisung he/they (enby)<br/>mark they/them (enby)<br/>donghyuck the/them (enby)<br/>jeno he/they (cis)</p><p>yeah thats about it for here!! i hope you enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Now are you sure you have everything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun sighs, “For the millionth time Ten ge, yes I have everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun comes up behind Ten and wraps his arms around the latter’s waist. “He’s just worried about you leaving the country for a few weeks bud, don’t mind him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I have a right to be worried, they’re my favorite.” Ten huffs with a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take offence to that.” Chenle pipes up, “You told me I was your favorite like, two days ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was purely because you bought me dinner.” The shorter replies with a shit-eating grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheapskate.” The youngest mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I heard that you brat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was kinda the point.” Chenle snickers and ducks away from the slap coming his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun Renjunnie!!! And be safe with your boyfie! I'll miss you dearly my star ballerino!” Renjun hears Ten call as they get in the security check line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turn and wave to their friends with a big smile calling out to them, “I’ll miss you guys, see you in two weeks! Love you!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too!!” They all shout back as they turn back around and step up in line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they get through the security check and gather their things back up, Renjun checks their boarding pass for their gate number and sets off. They get a little lost upon arriving at the food court, but end up finding their way to their gate eventually. When they finally settle in on the plane, (they take the window seat to take sky pictures for Jisung) their phone pings with a text from Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[the devil incarnate&lt;3]</b>
</p><p>
  <span> dont forget to practice or ill skin you alive&lt;333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[renjunnie]</b>
</p><p>
  <span> have you met me???? ofc i will wtf,,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[renjunnie]</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>love you gege&lt;33</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[the devil incarnate&lt;3]</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ur right,, love you too be safe!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Renjun smiles to themselves, turning their phone to airplane mode and locking it. When the plane finally takes off, they snap a few pictures out the window and close their eyes, thinking back to memories they have with Jisung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>May 13, 2017</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Renjun opens wattpad, and is met with a flood of notifications from a comment section on a vkook story that’s been active for days. They laugh at the antics from the others and scroll down, stopping to read a comment suggesting a group chat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>blissyeols</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of us should have a gc it’d be lit</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They scroll some more past people agreeing to the idea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>blissyeols</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does anyone have Instagram I’ll make a GC?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>innokook</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mine’s hopeskookie</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>jjkthyung</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mine is the same as this one jjkthyung</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Colorful_Directioner</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>mine is _rennnnnn_</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jisoos__Christ</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisoos._.christ , i know i haven’t been talking but i’d wanna have a gc with y’all cause y’all seem fun</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jisoos__Christ</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i’m following y’all</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rest of the active commenters dropped their Instagram usernames and next thing they knew, they were being added into a group chat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jisoos._.christ</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HEY GUYS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im jisung btw :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>or just sung idc </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im 15!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh and i go by he/him</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>sofiamego </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi im soph!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Im 19</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>jjkyhyung </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im grace and im 16</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>she/her :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>_rennnnnn_</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hello :]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im renjun!! but you guys can call me ren</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im 17 and i go by they/them, im nonbinary :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jisoos._.christ </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>omg ur so cool and valid</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>_rennnnnn_</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh !!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thank you sung :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jisoos._.christ </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>no ofc :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>blissyeol </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hi everyone!!! im yangyang!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im 16 and go by he/him!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i live in london how about everyone else?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>_rennnnnn_</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>woah london :o </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ive always wanted to go there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im in china :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>jjkthyung</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im in the us</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>sofiamego</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Omg me too!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>jjkthyung </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>woah cool!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jisoos._.christ</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im in korea!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>seoul actually lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>_rennnnnn_</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>omg lucky youre so close to the boys</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ur kinda close tho :o</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the rest is history.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>February 6, 2018</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>um </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>are yoy liek super bsuy or smth haha</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>kidna frkeaking out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>pls </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[jun&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im here bubba whats wrong :(</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>try and breathe for me okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>do you wanna call or type :((</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tywp</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>pls</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i sounf realy bad rn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>msorry i need a sec i thsink</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[jun&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>take as much time as you need ill be right here bub:(</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>is mark home? want me to ask them to being you some water?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>theyrennot home rn theyre out withh jeno</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dont tell themmpleade</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im not rwady</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[jun&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>okay i wont tell mark just breathe for me okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>are you sure you dont wanna call? you could be on mute and i could talk to you would that be better for you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>yes pls</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not even two seconds later, Renjun’s phone rings with Jisung’s caller id and they pick it up immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hey bubbie, I’m here. Just breathe for me okay? Can you do that for me?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>mhmm</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Okay good. Follow me okay? You’re gonna breathe in for six, hold for five, and breathe out for four and repeat okay?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>okay </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Want me to guide you through it or no?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>mokay </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Alright just text me when you’re ready bub.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>About two minutes of silence pass before Jisung sends another text.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>okay um</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>first im sorry for freaking out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>that was kinda lame of me lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You don’t need to apologize, it’s okay. And you’re not lame stop it.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>okay fine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but um</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i think</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i think im nonbinary maybe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>idk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>no yeah actually</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im like</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>98% sure i am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>idk i just</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>dont feel like a boy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>definitely dont feel like a girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ive been pretty uncomfortable with people referring to me as a boy yk?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and idk i just started thinking about it a couple weeks ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ive never felt like this before</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>even when i was figuring out that im pan</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>idk its just kinda scary</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I understand you perfectly bubbie don’t worry. Everything you’re feeling is completely valid and your identity is too. I love you no matter what and so do Mark, and Jeno, and Jaemin, and everyone else important to you, okay?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i think um</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>would you mind using they/them on me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>like in a sentence or wtv</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>just to test it out</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Of course. Jisung is my best friend and I love them more than ice cream.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oH</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i liked that :(</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’m glad! Okay, it’s third person time. Jisung is Renjun’s very best friend and Renjun has missed them a lot.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>=ටᆼට=</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Renjun cried when they sent the bear! The bear they sent is sitting on Renjun’s bed and the little card with their message written in it is on Renjun’s wall.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh gosh :((</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>yes thats</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yes?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(⁎˃ᆺ˂) yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>making me feel fuzzy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Fuzzyyy?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>mhmmm </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>n warm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i really like that :((</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i still like he/him tho too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>so um</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hey/they?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>they/he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>idk is that allowed</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Using two or more pronouns is absolutely allowed and valid, and if anyone ever tries to tell you otherwise then don’t listen to them.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>okay okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>so he/they for me then :]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Renjun hears a bit of shuffling on the other end of the line, signalling Jisung unmuting themselves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Should I tell Mark soon? It's not like they won’t accept me, they’re nonbinary too</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Only if you’re ready to bubs, there’s no rush.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I think I’m gonna do it when they get home with Jeno.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’m very proud of you and I love you so much Ji.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I love you too Jun…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>March 12, 2018</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ji&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hey junnie!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>can we ft ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[jun&lt;33]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ofcourse bubbie ill call you :]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Renjun quickly clicks on the facetime button and Jisung picks up almost immediately, his face popping up on their screen. His eyebrows are furrowed underneath their black bangs, and they have their cheeks puffed up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Ji!” The older smiles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um, hi.” He responds quietly, not looking at the camera. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An awkward silence looms over them for a few moments, and just as Renjun is about to ask the younger what’s wrong, he takes a deep breath, looks up into the camera, and blurts out, “Renjun, I really really really like you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their face immediately goes red and they look away from the camera. Meanwhile, Renjun is staring at the screen with their mouth hanging open, too shocked to respond.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung starts fidgeting and looks back up after a few seconds of silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh gosh,” He starts, “I knew this was a bad idea, you don’t feel the same way and I’m too young, I’m so sorry for springing this on you. Please don’t hate me Jun I’m so sor—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The older cuts him off, “Woah woah woah, slow down Ji. I could never hate you.” A pout forms on their face before continuing, “I was just shocked, I didn’t expect that. But Ji,” The younger hums in response, “I do. Feel the same way that is. And we’re not even two full years apart in age, that’s completely normal so don’t worry okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re really serious? You like me back?” Jisung asks hopefully, their eyes wide.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Renjun smiles softly and nods confirming, “I do Ji. I like you very much. You make my days better with a simple text and you make me feel safe and comfortable. My heart flutters when you smile or laugh, and hurts when you cry. I feel the strongest urge to protect you when you talk about people at school being shitty towards you, or when your insecurities get the best of you and you break down. I want to be the person you confide in, the person you trust completely and fully, and I want to be the person that makes you happy by simply just existing like you are for me. You make my days brighter, you light up my life, like my personal little star. My starboy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay fuck off, I’m not good with words and you know that.” Jisung laughs tearily and rubs their eyes, “And before you ask, yes I’m crying. I’m just so happy and relieved and I really fucking like you. If I’m your star then you’re my moon, always beautiful and shining bright, even if we can’t always see it.” They finish with a smile so wide that their face starts hurting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh spirits you’re so adorable.” Renjun sighs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This causes Jisung to squeak and cover his face, “Shut up.” He mumbles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re just further proving my point babe” The older sing-songs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyways!” The younger brings their hands down from their face, still blushing, “Would you like to be my um… partner? Significant other? I have no idea what to call it um…” He trails off</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Renjun giggles with a small smile, “You can call me your boyfriend if you want, I don’t mind. Or girlfriend, whatever you’re comfortable with bub. But yes, I would love to be.”</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>

</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay great, boyfriends it is then.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boyfriends it is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>February 17, 2020</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I got them! Oh my spirits I actually got them holy shit!” Renjun yells to themselves in excitement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their phone lights up with a call from Jisung and they pick up immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Baby I got them!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You got them!? For real!?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“For real!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh my gosh we’re seeing Seventeen! And in the pit holy shit oh my gosh.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“No offence to Seventeen but fuck them. I’m seeing you. We’re meeting, we’re actually fucking meeting Starboy I—”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Renjun chokes back a sob.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I just can’t believe this is happening I’m so fucking happy oh my spirits.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I know oh goodness, oh gosh I get to hug you Jun, I actually get to hug you.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Do you think Mark and Jeno would mind me staying over for like two weeks or something? Because your graduation is like a week before and I need to physically be with you for more than like two days.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I don’t think they’d mind and even if they did, I don’t care because I desperately need to cuddle you for thirteen hours straight.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Bold of you to assume we won’t be touching in some way the entire time I’m there.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun is woken up by the jerk of the plane landing, not even remembering having fallen asleep in the first place. They’re near the front of the plane, so they quickly grab their things and step into the aisle. One of their best friends, Donghyuck, is picking them up from the airport since Jisung is still at school. Once Renjun gets out of the terminal, they get out their phone and turn airplane mode off, calling Donghyuck to see if they’re at the airport yet, and sets off to the baggage claim area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah Ren? Are you off the plane yet?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yep, I’m on my way over to baggage claim. Where are you at?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m about to pull up to the pick up spot, I’ll be on your left.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Alright! I can’t wait to see you again, I’ve missed you Hyuckie.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’ve missed you too! Alright I’ll let you focus on finding your suitcase now, see you in a few.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yep!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun surprisingly doesn’t have to wait for long for their bag to come through on the luggage belt, and when it does, they grab it quickly and start on their way out of the airport and to Donghyuck’s car. The two of them spend a few hours together until Jisung gets out of class, stopping to get food and spending some time at Han River. Renjun gets a text from Jisung as they’re walking back to Donghyck’s car and they head off to Jisung’s school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Renjun steps foot out of Donghyuck’s car, they hear loud footsteps and a giggle before a tall body hits their chest and long arms wrap around their torso tightly. It takes them a moment to realize that the person hugging them is Jisung, but when they do, their eyes fill up with tears as they hug their boyfriend back just as tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sungie…” The older whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung responds by hugging them tighter, “Hi Junnie,” he whispers back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stand there hugging for a couple minutes before they hear Donghyuck clear their throat, “This is cute and all but my car is running and I have to go pick up my siblings soon so uh…” They trail off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two break apart from their hug and Jisung goes to grab Renjuns bags from the trunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Hyuckie! Thank you again for picking me up you’re the best. It was great to spend time with you again.” Renjun leans over to give Donghyuck a hug, “Come visit again, Chenle misses you.” They pull back and wink at the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, I will, go have fun with Jisung.” Donghyuck shoos them away slightly with a big smile and a slight blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Hyuck!” Renjun calls as they close the car door, the younger gives them a wave as they drive off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung latches onto Renjun’s arm as they walk up to the doors of the school, meeting one of their best friends, Yedam, who is holding Jisung’s phone in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yedam! Come here and give me a hug bub.” Renjun greets with a smile and detaches their arm from Jisung’s grasp, which causes the ladder to whine in protest. “Oh hush you big baby, I’m meeting Damie for the first time too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Renjun!” Yedam gives them a quick hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung latches back on to Renjun as soon as they pull away and the ladder just smiles at him, pecking their cheek quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck…” Jisung whispers to themself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun just giggles and walks inside with the younger in tow. They make their way to the dance hallway and drop Renjuns bags in one of the empty practice rooms. On their way out, Renjun catches a glimpse of Jisung’s ex, Hyojung through the window. They lock eyes for a split second and Renjun sees the recognition settle on her face and she walks away quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold me back Ji, or I might just throw one of my fucking tap shoes at her.” The shorter seethes and moves to go back to their bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that!” Jisung tightens their hold on his boyfriend, “Just pretend she doesn’t exist please. She’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she hurt you!” They protest, but don’t struggle to get out of the younger’s hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I remember correctly, you gave her hell for it. So just leave it please, for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun sighs, “Fine, but only because I don’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good enough for me.” Jisung grins and moves so they’re back hugging the older and burying his face in their shoulder, placing a small kiss in the curve where their neck and shoulder meet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun hums in response, “Sung you’re gonna be late for practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noooo,” He whines, “I don’t wanna leave you alone in here it’s not fair.” They finish with a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay in here by myself Starboy, I need to practice too anyways,” The older turns around in his arms and kisses their cheek, sending them out the door, “Don’t worry about me bubbie, go practice okay? I love you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I love you too.” The younger replies and shuts the door behind them, still pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun just smiles to themselves and shakes their head fondly, going over to the speakers in the corner of the room and hooking up their phone. They put on their warmup playlist and move back to the center of the room to start stretching</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens a couple hours later while Renjun is running through their contemporary routine, and Jisung slips inside, closing the door quietly and moving to sit in front of the mirror wall that Renjun is currently facing. He watches his boyfriend in awe as they move across the floor fluidly yet still powerfully. They end the routine with four fouettés into a grand jeté, rolling out of it onto one knee and swaying side to side once, with their arms following. They then step up facing the side of the room, look back to the center, look forward again, and walk off to the side of the room as the music fades out. They groan and immediately drop to the floor of the practice room with their eyes closed and chest heaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing Junnie!” Jisung claps and gets up to grab Renjun’s water, “Is that your solo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older groans again and nods in confirmation, curling in on themselves. Jisung clicks his tongue and walks over to them, crouching down and grabbing Renjun’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon baby, you need to get up and catch your breath, you can’t do that when you’re curled in a ball on the floor, you know that.” They tell the other gently and start helping them sit up. “There we go,” Jisung holds out their water, “You need to hydrate Jun, you’ve barely drank any.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hum and give him a tired smile, taking the bottle and drinking from it. The younger brushes the sweaty chocolate colored bangs out of Renjun’s face with a fond smile, and runs his hand down so they’re cupping the older’s cheek. They lock eyes as Renjun leans into the touch with the same fond smile on their face. They stay in that position for a few minutes while the older catches their breath, both of their eyes flitting down to each other’s lips a few times. Renjun takes the time to really look at Jisung’s face up close. They take in the dusty pink hair that falls in front of their eyes, damp with sweat from practice just like their own, his eyes that seem to always be filled with stars, his nose that older can only describe as boopable, their naturally pouty lips that Renjun just wants to lean forward and kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>so badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But because Renjun is a little shy, (or a coward as Chenle and Donghyuck would put it) instead of kissing their boyfriend, they divert their attention to the mole right below the younger’s lips. After a few moments though, they find their eyes wandering back up to Jisung’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not my fault their lips look so damn kissable. Then do something about it? Shut up brain, I’m a pussy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me,” They blurt out instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jun we’ve been dancing for the past like two and half hours. What do you mean dance with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not like that! Not choreo silly, I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>dance</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me.” They say and get up, walking over to the speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fiddle with their phone for a few moments before </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I Have This Dance</span>
  </em>
  <span> from High School Musical 3 comes pouring out of the speakers. The older turns around with a grin and holds out their hand to Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a rooftop in the rain, but can I have this dance Starboy?” They ask, giggling at their little joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a dork,” The pinkette smiles and gets up, taking hold of his boyfriend’s hand, “Of course you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two waltz around the practice room with beaming smiles on their faces, singing along with Troy and Gabriella occasionally. Nearing the end of the song, Jisung trips over Renjun’s foot in a misstep, sending them both falling to the floor in a laughing mess. Their laughter dies down as the song fades out and they’re left looking at each other in silence once again. It’s only then that they both notice that Renjun had landed on top of Jisung in their lap and they both suck in an audibly sharp breath as the tension rises in the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it </span>
  </em>
  <span>Renjun thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ji, can I..?” They whisper, too afraid to break the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small whisper of “please” that falls from Jisung’s mouth is all the older needs to lean forward and catch his lips in a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They melt into the kiss almost instantly, like it’s the most natural thing for them. Renjun feels warmth flood their body and brings their hands up to link behind the younger's neck and shift closer on their lap. They pull away a moment later to catch their breath and Jisung chases their lips with a small whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gimme a second to breathe and make sure this is real, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s definitely real,” The younger huffs a little, “Now kiss me again,” He finishes with a whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright. Needy are we?” They tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I changed my mind, I don’t want to kiss you anymore.” Jisung pouts and looks away from the brunette on their lap in mock annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Then I guess you wouldn’t mind not kissing me for the rest of my visit then?” Renjun tilts their head questioningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s eyes widen upon hearing this and he whips his head back to look at the older incredulously, “No I didn’t mean it! Please kiss me again! It was really nice and it made me feel really warm and tingly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter bursts out laughing at this. “I was only kidding Ji.” They say when they calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung pouts again and Renjun leans forward to kiss him softly, which makes their face quickly change into a huge smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark and Jeno come to pick the both of them up from Jisung’s school and they all go out to dinner and then home. As soon as they all step foot into the apartment, Jisung drags Renjun to his room, yelling a goodnight to Mark and Jeno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun laughs a bit as the door shuts behind them, “We could’ve stayed out there a little bit lon—mmph!” They’re cut off by Jisung’s lips on theirs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” The taller squeaks out when they pull back, “I’ve just been really wanting to do that for the past few hours but I didn’t wanna scar Mark and Jen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Sungie.” The older chuckles in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good.” He relaxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute Starboy, kiss me whenever you want to,” They smile reassuringly and peck the younger on the lips, “Now I’m gonna go shower, you should too before we go to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun takes the time after they get back from their shower to look around Jisung’s room a bit while he’s taking a turn in the shower. The walls are beige with a few posters hanging on them, and his respective pride flags are hanging on either side of the queen sized bed that sits against the middle of the left wall. They notice that the comforter is folded at the end of the bed and a blanket is messily laying across the expanse of the bed. At the head, there’s about five pillows and a mound of plushies lining the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can they get any damn cuter? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Renjun asks themselves and turns their attention to the LED lights that run across the top of the wall above the bed, which are currently dimly lit up pink. Next, they look to the back wall, where three bookshelves stand next to each other, two tall and one short, with the short one being in the middle. The leftmost bookshelf is filled with various books and some kick-knacks, the center one filled with dance trophies and plaques, much like Renjun’s own dance shelf back at home, and the bookshelf on the right is filled almost all the way with countless kpop albums,lightsticks, and a few dolls and standees here and there, all arranged in a pretty way. Seeing Jisung’s collection makes Renjun smile to themselves, remembering countless conversations about their biases and groups they listen to. Next, they turn to the right wall, spotting the closet and bathroom doors, and a dresser with a tv and a few gaming consoles sitting on top of it. They walk over to the closet and open it, stealing a hoodie from it and replacing their t-shirt with it, inhaling Jisung’s scent of vanilla body wash and ginger. Lastly, Renjun turns back around to the front wall and spots a desk next to the door, Jisung’s laptop sitting on it charging and a few water bottles strewn across the surface. On the wall above the desk are pictures of Jisung with their friends, most of the photos containing them with Mark, Jeno, and their best friend Jaemin. Renjun spots a few pictures of themself mixed in as well which causes them to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden opening of the bathroom door makes Renjun jump and they turn around to be met with the sight of Jisung, pink hair still damp from his shower, and decked out in cat pajamas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my spirits you’re so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The older gasps and rushes over to their boyfriend to pinch and squish their cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junnieeee.” The pinkette whines, face and neck bright red, as he pushes their hands away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sungieeee.” The older imitates with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we just go to bed?” The younger pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cuddle time!” Renjun announces and drags Jisung into bed, pulling them into their chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiles and gives the brunette a quick kiss before tucking his head into the crook of Renjun’s neck, placing another kiss there. The older starts to play with his hair and trace patterns on their back, lulling the younger to sleep. Renjun falls asleep with a smile on their face not long after, holding their little star tight to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun is woken up to the sound of Jisung’s alarm the next morning. They groan and reach over to shut it off, trying not to shift Jisung too much. They then realize that the alarm went off because the younger has school that day, and gently shake him awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon baby you have class, you gotta wake up.” They say gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung just groans and tightens their hold on Renjun, not wanting to let go just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here when you get back Starboy, but you gotta go to school, it’s the last week.” They prod at the younger a bit more until they finally open their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiles up at them lazily, “Mmm, gmorning Junnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning my sleepy little star.” They answer with a fond smile and give the younger a sweet kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go back to sleep…” He states, their words slurring together a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got class bubs you can’t do that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re warm and I love you.” They whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” The older laughs, “But you need to get up and go to class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung groans again, but gets up anyways, pouting at Renjun and shuffling over to his closet to pick out clothes, then to their bathroom to get ready. A few minutes later, Renjun hears a knock on the door before it opens, Jeno poking his head in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sung? You up yet?” They call out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re in the bathroom getting ready.” Renjun answers with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A surprised look comes across the younger boy’s face, “How in the hell did you get him up? It always takes me and Mark coming in a few times and turning on the lights to wake them what the fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno,” Renjun shrugs, “I kinda just gently shook him awake and kept telling them to get out of bed and they did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huang Renjun, either you’re magical or they’re just </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> whipped for you.” Jeno sighs and shakes their head, stepping further into the room. “Anyways, I made breakfast if you want some. It’s my turn to take Sung to school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might just take you up on that, thanks.” Renjun says as Jisung walks out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for school, walking over to Renjun and giving them a kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day at school Ji, love you.” The brunette says to their boyfriend and squeezes their hand gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too Jun, I’ll see you at practice! Love you!” The younger responds and then spots Jeno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Jen!” He says cherrily and goes over to hug them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um good morning? You’re never this happy in the morning what the hell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because my moon hasn’t been here, get with the program Jeno, they’re the love of my life.” They sing-song and skip out of their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun suddenly shoots out of bed and over to the bathroom, face burning, “Um, well I’ll see you later Jeno, thanks for breakfast!” They say quickly and shut the bathroom door a little forcefully, hearing Jeno’s muffled laugh on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first week Renjun spends in Korea is the same more or less. Wake up with Jisung in their arms, wake him up and send them to school, hang out with Mark and Jeno until Jisung has practice, practice in that same spare room while Jisung is at their own practice, get picked up by Mark and Jeno, eat dinner, hang out a bit more, and then go to sleep with Jisung in their arms. All of which was done with lots of cuddling and kissing thrown in there. That Saturday is Jisung’s graduation, which they all go to and cry at, Jaemin and Yedam stay over that night and Renjun beats all of them at Mario Kart multiple times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun’s second week in Korea starts off with sightseeing for the first two days. Jisung takes them to a bunch of different places around the city, but Renjun’s favorite would probably have to be Namsan Tower, because they’re cheesy and really enjoyed making a lock with Jisung to put on the gate. On Tuesday, Jisung takes them on a picnic date at Han River, later going to an aquarium/observatory. Two things Renjun never thought would be in a building together, but two of both of their favorite things. Wednesday was the concert, and to say that they both couldn’t speak the next day would be an understatement. Thursday and Friday we’re days of lazing around the apartment and watching Disney movies. Friday though, their holds on each other were a bit tighter, and they kissed with a little more longing, as Renjun would be leaving the next afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laid in Jisung’s bed that night, holding each other closer than they had the whole time Renjun had been there. Renjun had their attention on the younger’s ceiling, looking at the glow in the dark stars the two of them had put there on Tuesday after they got back from their date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really gonna miss you Junnie..” The pinkette speaks up, his hand fisting the fabric of Renjun’s (his) hoodie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss you too Ji, but hopefully we’ll see each other again in sooner than three years this time.” The older tries to joke to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All they get is a light sob in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey, remember what you said? We’re universemates baby, you’re my little star and I’m your moon. We’ll be okay I promise.” They say reassuringly to the younger, trying their best to hold back their own tears as they kiss the top of Jisung’s head and tighten their hold on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to go?” Jisung asks the next day at the airport check in, sniffling a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I didn’t Starboy, but I’ve gotta get back to work and so do you.” Renjun replies with a sad smile, hugging the younger tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stand in the middle of the airport hugging for what feels like only a few seconds. In reality it was about five minutes and Mark had to remind Renjun that if they didn’t let go then they’d miss their flight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like that would be a bad thing, I don’t even want to leave,</span>
  </em>
  <span> They think to themselves, and try to pull away from the hug. They’re pulled back in immediately by Jisung who sobs out a loud “no!” and refuses to let go of the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby I really have to go…” Renjun chokes out through their tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want you to leave.” The younger cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t want to leave either Starboy, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have to</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We’ll see each other soon yeah?” They manage to pull back this time and cup the pinkettes cheeks, wiping their tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah.. Yeah okay…” He sniffles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more than anything my little star.” The brunette smiles through their tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you just as much, my moon,” Jisung replies and kisses him one more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s teary and their lips are salty with tears, but it’s them. It’s Renjun and Jisung, Jisung and Renjun, best friends, boyfriends, universemates. It’s them, so it’s perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Three months later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun flops onto their bed in their new dorm, exhausted from moving into the place by themselves, and later helping Chenle move into his dorm in the first year building. After a few moments of lying there, their phone lights up with a facetime call from Jisung, making a huge smile appear on their face as they pick up the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi baby,” The older greets, “I wasn’t expecting a call today! Whats u- wait are you in an airport?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their boyfriend just giggles and holds up a school ID for Renjun’s university, “Surpriseee!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun’s jaw drops, “How long have you known you were going here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah about that…” Jisung smiles sheepishly, “I got the acceptance letter about a week after you went home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This causes Renjun to gasp and pout at the younger, “And you didn’t tell me? You dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorryyy, I wanted it to be a surprise!” The pinkette whines, pouting back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well surprised I am! Do you have anyone picking you up or should I come get you?” The older asks while getting up from their bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually someone is picking me up! They should be here in a couple minutes! I’ll just go to your dorm after I get moved in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun’s face morphs into one of confusion and they raise a brow, “I never told you my dorm building or room number Ji.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um!” Jisung panics, “Well I have my ways! I’ll see you later love you bye!” And Renjun’s screen goes dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell?” They pout at their screen and flop back down onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple hours later, Renjun hears a knock on their door. He sighs, getting up and opening the door, immediately feeling long arms pulling them into a chest. They’re shocked for a moment before Jisung’s familiar scent hits their nose and they smile, tearing up a bit and hugging the younger back tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you Ji.” The smaller says and buries their face deeper into their boyfriend’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung cups Renjun’s cheeks and raises the latter’s head with a wide smile, gently wiping away the wetness under their eyes with his thumbs, “I missed you too Jun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other for a few moments before Renjun raises to the balls of their feet and places a short kiss on the younger’s mouth, grabbing Jisung’s hand and pulling them from the doorway after and shutting the door. Renjun flops back onto his bed, taking Jisung with them as their hands are still linked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to cuddle now” They announce, which causes the younger to giggle and lay their head on the older’s chest and curling up, suddenly seeming much smaller than he actually is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung feels one of Renjun’s hands start playing with his hair and he smiles, cuddling closer and placing a small kiss on his boyfriend’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay there in a comfortable silence until Renjun speaks up, “I’m really happy you’re here Starboy, like really so fucking happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung hums and replies, “I’m really happy I’m here too, and I get to see you every day too, for the most part anyways.” They look up at the older and continue, “We can have cute little study dates in the library, or one of our dorms, and picnics in the courtyard, and like, cheesy ass coffee shop dates or whatever… Oh!” He gasps and looks up at Renjun with star-filled eyes, “We can have sleepovers too! Like, like all the fucking time and like! Gosh I’m just so excited to be here can you tell?” They finish with the widest smile on their face, noticing the older looking back at him with fondness in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jisung asks, tilting their head slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I just love you so much, and I’m happy—no, ecstatic—that I have my little star with me.” Renjun replies, leaving a kiss on the taller’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, my moon…” Jisung whispers and leans up to kiss them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey how’d you know my dorm number and building anyways?” Renjun asks a few hours later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chenle’s my roommate, he helped me with my application and everything,” Jisung replies while playing with the older’s fingers, “picked me up from the airport too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean he kept this from me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That little shit is gonna get it next time I see him, I swear to the spirits.” The shorter grumbles to themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey leave him alone. I’m here with you right now aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Yeah you are.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so how was it?? that last part of the visit was a bit rushed cause i kinda ran out of time lol,, but i might add on a chapter in the future of the picnic/aquarium/observatory date? or maybe a new work and then add them into a collection? idk but i really wanted to write that part out haha,, comments and kudos are appreciated though&lt;33 i hope you enjoyed :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>